<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crafting table by Anonymous000000000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071432">Crafting table</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous000000000/pseuds/Anonymous000000000'>Anonymous000000000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dresm SMP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, Bottom GeorgeNotFound, M/M, Porn With Somewhat Plot, Smut, crafting table times, just two bros kissing, yeah - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:43:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous000000000/pseuds/Anonymous000000000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You know how the whole crafting table thing started? I made it more smutty.</p><p> </p><p>Enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>487</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crafting table</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap stretched out his sore arms and yawned. The day went by slow and boring, nothing good or exciting happened. He's been chopping wood all day in the heat without a break. </p><p>He decides to go home before the day can be completely over, wondering what everyone else was up too. Sapnap kept the logs of wood stacked up outside and plummets the axe into the ground as a farewell from his hard work.</p><p>If he's gonna be honest, he needs some action. He wants to practice fighting, or maybe just fight in general.</p><p>Sapnap opens the doors to his shared home with Dream and George.</p><p>George was propped up on a crafting table while distracting himself with a map. The brunettes legs were slightly apart and hanging off the edge of the crafting table.</p><p>He wasn't sure if the heat stroke got to him or if he's just exhausted, but George looked.. delicious.</p><p>He wonders if that's the right way to put it.</p><p>"Hey George," Sapnap greeted, taking small steps towards the brit.</p><p>"Hey," George mumbled back.</p><p>"So, what're you up to?"</p><p>George just shrugged his shoulders, "I'm trying to find the forest temple Dream was talking about the other day, but I can't seem to find it."</p><p>Sapnap stood infront of George and peered over the paper to read it, "Need help?"</p><p>"Nah, I got it," George reasurred.</p><p>Sapnap watched George for a moment before scanning over the rest of the house, "And where's Dream now?"</p><p>"He's training in the desert biome. I doubt he want's any company, he also said he was gonna be out there all day."</p><p>"All day you say?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>Sapnap smirked, reaching his hands over and placed them gently on both of George's knees. </p><p>"So we'll be alone all day?"</p><p>George gave Sapnap a questioning look before answering, "Yes?"</p><p>Sapnap started to slowly spread George's legs wider, fitting himself between the others thighs while running his hands higher up George's legs holding them there. He ducked under the map George was holding and stood face to face with the brit.</p><p>"The whole day to ourselves, isn't that interesting?" Sapnap said, watching George redden from the neck up.</p><p>"Uh.. Sapnap?"</p><p>"Yeeeees?" Sapnap responded playfully, tilting his head to the side and allowing his eyelids to lower slightly.</p><p>"What are- what are you doing?" George stuttered.</p><p>"Passing time." Sapnap hummed, before leaning closer to George's neck and kissing softly. </p><p>George jumped slightly and huffed a shaky breath, "Wha-what if Dream comes back?" </p><p>Sapnap chuckled against the brunettes heated skin, "Then it'll be a party of three." He sucked onto the sensitive skin on the others neck. George jolted at first, then tiltes his head to the side for Sapnap to have more access in response. </p><p>Sapnap left patches of purple skin trailing down George's neck to his collar bone, nibbling softy and kissing the bruises before making another.</p><p>George was a mess, heaving his chest as his heart hammers against his ribcage. The brit moaned quiet noises, attempting to bite his lip in embarrassment. </p><p>The map was already dropped to the floor in the heat of the moment, wrapping his arms around Sapnaps neck as they rested on the younger mans shoulders.</p><p>Sapnap lowered himself down onto his knees, keeping George's thighs seperate with his hands as he rubbed his thumbs in circles for George's comfort.</p><p>George looked down with his crimson face, Sapnap adored the sight. He unbuttoned, then slowly unzipped George's pants with his teeth in a teasing manner.</p><p>Sapnap pulled off George's pants enough to see the bulge that was formed under his boxers. George turned away and shamefully hid his face in his hands.</p><p>"Oh George, how sweet of you~ Hard for me already?" Sapnap taunted, mouthing the hard cock through George's boxers. George only whimpered in response.</p><p>He pulled off George's boxers only slightly to watch as the brits cock sprung free. Sapnap couldn't help but lick his lips as he watched precome dripped to the side. </p><p>He tore off George's pants along with his boxers and threw them to the side before grasping onto George's thighs once again, licking up the member and tasting precome.</p><p>George gasped and quickly gripped onto Sapnap's hair while feeling the breath of a chuckle on his cock.</p><p>Sapnap kisses the length, "You're so sensitive George~"</p><p>George only hitches his breath and sighs after Sapnap kisses his tip.</p><p>George's back arches as he sobs out another moan. The younger man only hummed, swallowing the rest of George's cock in one go.</p><p>"Sap-Sapnap!" George gasped, his fingers gripped tighter onto Sapnap's hair.</p><p>Sapnap bobbed his head as George pulled his legs further apart while letting his cock be pleasured and pleased. </p><p>The brits lewd noises and heavy breaths made his own cock twitch in excitement. He palmed himself through his pants with one hand while holding open George's thigh with the other. </p><p>Unfortunately, Sapnap had to pull off for air, looking up at George's flustered face. His eyes was glazed and his mouth was gaped allowing any sigh, gasp, or moan to roll off his tongue.</p><p>Sapnap sucked on the others tip before taking it all again. </p><p>"Sapnap I-I'm..." </p><p>George didn't get to finish his sentence but Sapnap knew the warning, attempting to pull back so he wouldn't choke on the incoming semen. George comed harshly into the younger mans mouth while throwing his head back and yelling in the process.</p><p>Sapnap swallowed the load with a thick gulp, licking the rest off his lips with a satisfied grin. George shuddered at the sight as he tried to even out his breath again.</p><p>Sapnap made a pleased hum as he rested his head on the side of George's thigh, continuing to palm his hardness through jeans.</p><p>"Is it my turn on the crafting table now?" Sapnap asked, looking up with puppy eyes.</p><p>George scoffed, "In your dreams.."</p><p>"Geooorge."</p><p>"Ok, ok.. Just give me a moment to catch my breath.."</p><p>"Hey George?"</p><p>"Mhm?"</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I.." Georged looked down at Sapnap before looking away in shyness, "I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>